The present invention relates generally to abrasive articles and, more particularly, to a flexible resilient abrasive article having an uneven abrasive surface.
Sheet-like abrasives, such as conventional sandpaper, are commonly used in a variety of sanding operations including hand sanding of wooden surfaces. In hand sanding, the user holds the abrasive article directly in his or her hand, or attaches it to a sanding tool, such as a sanding block, and moves the abrasive article across the work surface. Sanding by hand can, of course, be an arduous task. Conventional sandpaper is typically produced by affixing abrasive mineral to a relatively thin, generally non-extensible, non-resilient, non-porous backing (e.g., paper, film etc.).
Resilient sheet-like abrasive articles are also known in the patented prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,113 (Minick et al.), for example, discloses a flexible abrasive product comprising a flexible sheet-like reinforcing layer comprising a multiplicity of separated resilient bodies connected to each other in a generally planar array in a pattern that provides open spaces between adjacent connected bodies, each body having a first surface and an opposite second surface, and abrasive particles to cause at least the first surface to be an abrasive surface.
It would be desirable to provide a flexible resilient abrasive article that is durable, produces a more uniform scratch pattern, is easy and comfortable to use, has improved cut, and produces finer scratches than a sheet of sandpaper having a comparable grit size.